


Peep Show

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin often wondered whether Arthur and Gwaine knew that he was there, watching them. They'd never shown any sign, any indication that they were aware, but still Merlin wondered. couldn’t help that fear. But it filled him with adrenalin, made this that much more exciting… and that just made everything feel better.</p><p>Or when Merlin watches Arthur and Gwaine in secret. At least, he THINKS he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I gotta dedicate this fic to Rie because it was kinda inspired by her Day 4 fic for her 30 days of Merthur Porn :)
> 
> Day #4: Masturbation

Merlin knew it was stupid. Really, _really_ stupid. It was a breach of trust, in the most terrible way. They probably didn’t even know the alcove was there, or they wouldn’t have even chosen this spot. And if they knew Merlin was there… they’d hate him forever. He’d be killed. Executed.

And yet Merlin couldn’t stay away. This hadn't been the first time Merlin had been in this alcove, watching them, and despite his incredible guilt, he knew it wouldn't be the last. It was just too fucking good.

Merlin tensed, frozen in place with his hands against the wooden and stone wall, as he heard movement in the room beyond. He let out a sigh of relief and of expectation when he realised it was who he was waiting for: Arthur and Gwaine, both already without their armour, barefoot and already covered in a sheen of sweat. They'd come from training, both exhausted, yet both _needing_.

Merlin often wondered whether Arthur and Gwaine knew that he was there, watching them. They'd never shown any sign, any indication that they were aware, but still Merlin wondered. couldn’t help that fear. But it filled him with adrenalin, made this that much more exciting… and that just made everything feel better.

When the room went quiet, Merlin wondered whether Arthur and Gwaine had noticed something through the slats that allowed Merlin to see them, whether they had seen his blue eyes or a shock of black hair or even his pale, pale skin. But they were not looking anywhere near where Merlin crouched hidden, fumbling with his own belt, imagining it was Arthur’s hand or Gwaine’s roughly grabbing his prick and pulling it free of his trousers.

But instead Arthur and Gwaine were undressing each other, shedding clothes gently, both of them with muscles probably screaming in pain from training. Their fingers brushed against each other’s exposed skin, bellies covered in small, coarse hairs, touching, seeking, wanting.

Merlin, it seemed, wanted too. He reached blindly for his cock, unable to take his eyes off of Arthur and Gwaine as Arthur pulled the knight into his lap, spreading his legs wide to expose his entrance. Merlin’s own muscles tensed, desperate to flee before he was caught but unable to stay away. He could see which parts of Arthur and Gwaine’s skin had been kissed by the sun and which had been hidden away under cloth and chainmail. He could see Arthur leaving a trail of kisses from Gwaine’s shoulder, turning the other man’s head sideways so he could reach his mouth. Arthur kissed Gwaine then, his tongue prodding at lips that Merlin knew would be large and rough but oh so gentle at the same time. The sight was enough to make Merlin ache.

He was lucky he’d had enough sense when he’d first stepped into the alcove to cast a silencing spell so that no sound would escape, otherwise Arthur and Gwaine would have surely heard him. As such, they did not stop when Merlin bucked up into his own hand, letting out a moan, imagining it was Arthur or Gwaine- hell, that it was Arthur and Gwaine- getting him off instead.

The smell of their copulation, of the oil that Arthur had carefully coated his fingers in, was hanging in the air, filling Merlin’s nose and mouth like it was all around him, surrounding him, smothering him. Merlin let out a strangled noise, halfway between a gasp and a moan, unable to stop himself bucking up into his own hand. He could see, just, through heavily lidded eyes, Gwaine fucking Arthur’s fingers in the room beyond, his head thrown back and his hair in the king’s face. “Arthur…”

“You’re a needy one aren’t you, Sir Knight?” Arthur taunted, and Merlin imagined that was his ear Arthur was whispering into, his neck Arthur’s breath brushed against like a ghost, and his entrance Arthur had just pushed his cock into. Gwaine only grunted, closing his eyes, pushing against Arthur to get him further inside. Merlin, with an incredible patience that had only come from doing this more than once, trained his eyes on the two men like it was impossible to look away, jerking himself slowly, moving his hand up and down, matching his rhythm almost perfectly to Arthur and Gwaine’s. He imagined Arthur and Gwaine watching him as he moved and he finally closed his eyes, pretending the two men were standing behind him as he moved faster and faster. He drove his own hips forward into his fist, but he could almost feel Arthur and Gwaine gripping him as if they were really there.

With each pull Merlin grew faster and faster, his breathing and his movements even more erratic, as he grew out of time with Arthur and Gwaine. It was Gwaine’s own cries of pleasure that went over the edge that did it. As Gwaine cried out, chanting Arthur’s name like a mantra, Merlin’s own orgasm practically flooded out of him, pulling one last moan from his lips.

Hot fluid dribbled over Merlin’s fingers and he licked them off, every single one, slowly and carefully, as he knew Arthur and Gwaine had both done before. He could hear movements in the room beyond, Gwaine unseating himself, both men looking for their clothes. They would be leaving soon. Merlin could be exposed.

Hurriedly, rather more quickly than he would’ve liked, Merlin tucked himself back into his trousers, whispering a quick spell to clean up, before slipping from the alcove and back into the castle. He darted around the corner, putting as much distance between himself and his hiding place as possible, before picking up a normal pace and heading to Arthur’s chambers to clean them. The king would be returning soon.

Within the room, sore and tired but happy, Gwaine stopped, his hand clenched in his tunic as he bent over to pick it up. “Do you think he’s gone?” he asked.

“Probably,” Arthur replied, pulling his own tunic over his head. “He never does stick around when he thinks a secret of his could be revealed.”

“Yes, how long did it take him to figure out you already knew about his magic so he didn’t have to keep hiding it?”

“Too long,” Arthur sighed, closing his eyes as Gwaine came up behind him and leant against his back. “I don’t know why he would think I wouldn’t know about the alcove, though. I _did_ grow up in this castle. I’ve explored every crevice, every tiny hole.”

“What do you think he’ll do, if- no, _when_ \- he finds out we known he’s been watching?” Gwaine wondered aloud. “That we _like_ him watching? That we imagine him joining us, just as I’m sure he imagines us touching _him_.”

“Probably similarly to when he found out we know about his magic,” said Arthur. “Splutter and try to deny it, even though it will completely futile. And then, if we can convince him that we truly _want_ him to… maybe he’ll join us.”

“I hope he joins us one day,” said Gwaine with a grin, before sucking a spot on Arthur’s neck that he loved. “I think he’d like it.”

“I think he would too,” Arthur agreed. “But there’s only one way to find out.”


End file.
